


The timing is never right

by karkatslament



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkatslament/pseuds/karkatslament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, they never really thought about love. It never seemed attainable. But here he was, and he doesn't even know what he does to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The timing is never right

     Mel was a good kid, always was. They did their schoolwork, listened to their grandmother, and didn't get in trouble at school. Even so, getting called to the office in the middle of AP calculus made their blood run cold. Each echo of their footsteps on the cold tile floors sent a chill down their spine. The air was stale and the buzz of students and teachers in classrooms didn't help their nerves. Soon, they were at the end of the dingy hallway in front of the large oak doors that lead into the office. Inside the office was too clean, it felt sterile. It was the all white walls and spotless tiles, with furniture that is much too new to seem like it was part of the same school they had just walked through.

     The secretary looked at Mel over her thin framed glasses, watching as they shifted uncomfortably by the door. She was a dwarven lady in her later years, possibly retiring soon and had been there possibly since Mel's father attended the school. Before the secretary asked why they were in the office, the principal stepped out of her personal office, letting Mel know that she had some questions about the musical before returning to scold some poor boy about setting trash cans on fire during lunch. Relieved, they sat down in the waiting area on one of the too new chairs while they waited for their turn.

     A few moments after Mel sat down, a teacher came in escorting a student into the office, demanding he sit down until the principal had time for him. As soon as the other student sat down, Mel was able to identify the shorter boy. Erebus, a junior in one of Mel's classes that was predominately full of seniors looking for an easy credit. In all honesty, Mel had known Erebus since elementary school and they had grown up near each other. Not many kids grow up in their neighborhood without knowing one another. If Mel remembered correctly, he still lived nearby. Even so, they hadn't really spoken to each other since they were little kids.

"What are you here for?"

     Mel nearly jumped at the voice addressing them, turning to look at Erebus, "Something about the musical in the spring, probably about the lights or about moving rehearsal to another day if they need the gym tomorrow after school.... You?"  
"I stabbed a guy with a screwdriver."

     Staring at him wide eyed in disbelief, Mel slowly blinked, "We seem to live very different lives." At their statement, Erebus grinned, looking over at Mel with a look that seemed to make them feel like grinning too. They seemed to going to be there for a while, but at least they had good company. The both of them seemed to settle on staring at the blank wall across from them, nothing in the office really seemed interesting enough to pay any real attention and neither of them had anything worth saying. The silence though, it gnawed at Mel, it felt like something that needed to be shattered, "I'm Mel, by the way."

     "Erebus." He was a silent for a moment before continuing, "You're in my media class." It wasn't a question, it was a very much correct statement. Mel sat a row of computers away from Erebus in that class, sitting between their best friend and some guy who didn't seem to get the hint that Mel's best friend was a lesbian. A lesbian in a long term committed relationship as well.

     Their conversation grew from there; Mel had cracked a joke about the guy who pretended Athawyn wasn't an incredibly open lesbian and they discussed their most recent assignment. The two poked fun while they talked about the horrendous puns their teacher made, and they both groaned when they quoted him. By the end of it, they had exchanged numbers and were talking about their plans for after high school.

     "I just want to be able to support my sister, she's done a lot for me." Erebus shrugged, he was relaxed back in his chair and Mel watched the way his uniform wrinkled. Mel was only now really taking in his appearance, how he didn't wear the school's uniform tie or jacket, and wore worn black boots. His shirt sleeves were rolled up to expose his forearms and honestly, the teachers must have given up on trying to get him to follow the dress code. Mel tried to stop staring, but ended up focusing on a scuff on one of Erebus' boots. At least that was better than studying the way his uniform white button up shirt fit across his chest. It took a moment for them to notice Erebus seemed to be waiting for Mel to give some sort of response, but Mel had completely forgotten about the conversation and decided a slow nod would be safe.  
"What about you?"

"What?"

"Plans after you graduate, you're a senior, right?"

Oh yeah, graduation.

     Mel sighed, staring down at their own lap. They weren't completely sure what they'd like to do after high school. Mel's grades were above and beyond what they'd need to get into any of the schools they chose, and there was the possibility of a sports scholarship. Yet, Mel continued to stare down at the green and black tartan skirt they wore as the school dress code required and knocked together their ankles in thought. "I think I'd like to be a vet. Help animals and such." They focused on the discoloured edge of a bruise that peaked out from beneath Mel's knee high sock as they spoke. Mel was never allowed to have pets as a child, their grandmother always said they were dirty and too much work, but Mel had taken to reading lots about animals over the years. All of the reading sort of filled the void in Mel's animal loving heart.

     "Melana, sorry for the wait." The principal was standing outside her office, the door open and motioning for Mel to go inside. With a small wave to Erebus, Mel stood from their seat and left the waiting area of the office. 

     They didn't see Erebus for the rest of the day, he probably got suspended. Not surprising since he apparently stabbed someone with a screwdriver. That sort of confused Mel, he seemed smart and not like the kind of guy that would randomly stab someone with a screwdriver in the workshop. Though what kind of person would that even be? Sure Erebus was a bit rough looking, but he was an okay guy from what Mel could tell. Their thumb hovered over a contact in their phone, the name 'EREBUS' with a star emoji staring at them with Erebus' number listed underneath. Mel wondered whether or not it would be weird, but they did exchange numbers for the purpose of keeping in contact, right? Their overthinking was cut short by Athawyn nudging them in the side and pointing out that their phone had gone off, a text message preview on the screen.

  
**From: EREBUS**  
I was going to ask if I missed anything in media but from what other people have sent me the teacher ended up photoshopping Bill Clinton into a shitzu

  
**To: EREBUS**  
haha yeah, media was a weird class today !! too bad the rest of they day is going to be super fucking boring :(((

  
**From: Erebus**  
how so

  
**To: EREBUS**  
i have a job lol :')) i work at merrill's place (the cafe next to the tattoo parlor on main street) if you wanna stop by and save me from my boredom

 

     Mel said their goodbyes to Athawyn, dodging their questions of who they were texting that was making them grin so much, and climbed into their truck. The old truck had been a gift from their father before their parents' most recent trip back overseas, Mel's father had owned it for years and it was about time they had their own transportation back and forth to work. Now they just had to get out of the hellish school parking lot without some overexcited student rear ending them, ready for the weekend to start. 

  
     The scenery of Haven rushed by as Mel drove towards Merrill's place. The cafe was a tiny place above a flower shop. While the owner, Merrill, actually ran the flower shop, her wife ran the cafe above it. Even if Isabela was the one who ran the cafe, all the baking was done by Merrill. Mel couldn't really complain about their boss, Isabela was nice, somewhat inappropriate at times, but nice. Sometimes when the flower shop wasn't busy, Merrill herself would grace the cafe with her presence, mostly to talk to her wife and chat with the waitresses. The tiny elf was like a ray of sunshine when she walked through the door, improving the mood of anyone within a few feet of her.

     Parking behind the building, in a space meant for employees of the establishment, Mel grabbed a tote bag from the passenger seat of the truck before locking it. The tote bag had been a goodie from summer camp a year ago, the large pine tree with 'Camp Lavellan' underneath it printed on the tan bag. The camp always was an interesting experience and Theneras had gone to it for years, it was a local summer camp for elven youth to reconnect with their heritage, named after the clan that had occupied the region. Most of the kid there were Lavellan, but others were elven kids with heritage from other regions that still wanted to learn.They climbed up the stairs that lead up the back entrance of the cafe, waving to their coworker, Atisha, as they entered the backroom meant for employees. The shorter elf smiled as they entered, already in her work uniform. Mel secretly thanked Isabela for the gender neutral work uniform with a white dress shirt and black tie, and of course black pants were required as well. Atisha seemed to have just finished tying her dark green apron and waved at Mel before exiting the backroom into the kitchen.

     Mel tossed their bag down on the couch, dropping on the rough corduroy beside it. They still had a few minutes before they needed to clock in and tell Isabela they were there. Sighing, they checked their phone and answered some texts from Athawyn. Apparently her girlfriend had done something really sweet and Athawyn was going to send pictures once Mel was off work. Athawyn and Josephine were truly heartwarming, the way the two of them just loved each other so much. That was something Mel always felt was unattainable for themself but at least their best friend was that happy.

     The day was slow. Mel stood at the cash register while Atisha flitted between the tables with ease, taking orders of the few costumers they had and picking stuff off tables as she walked by. They had both started working at the cafe at the same time but it always seemed like Atisha had been working there so much longer. She worked hard, that was for sure. Mel continued to watch her walk around the cafe, wiping down tables and adjusting the centerpieces that were on them. They rang people up when they came up to pay for their desserts or lunch, but other than that, Mel flicked through a menu that was on the counter. The little desserts were cutely decorated in the pictures, but it sort of had lost it's charm to Mel after having to decorate a couple hundred of the tiny cakes and sundaes the cafe offered.

     The little bell above the door jingled as it opened, and both Mel and Atisha stopped what they were doing to greet the customer. Mel had stopped actually looking at who it was walking in by this point in their shift, but smiled when they realized the guy standing by the door of the cafe was Erebus. Atisha had started talking to him animatedly about something and was now seating him by the window that looked out onto the street below. They tried to not get too happy about him dropping by, it seemed like Erebus was there to see Atisha as it seemed like the two of them were close friends.

     Atisha took his order and made her way to the kitchen to retrieve whatever it was he had ordered. When she exited though, Mel asked if she could take over cash. Handing over the tray to Mel, Atisha shook her head at them. It wasn't a mean gesture, just a little jab at Mel. The tray had a cup of coffee and a croissant on it, so it was pretty easy to carry over across the cafe provided Mel didn't spill the coffee. They made it across safely though, carefully placing the mug and plate on the table in front of Erebus. "Should I get worried about you showing up where I work?" Mel grinned and set the tray down on the empty table next to Erebus'.   
"You said you would need to be saved from your boredom and I had nothing to do so here I am." Erebus sipped his coffee and looked up at Mel after he spoke.   
"Well aren't you charming."

     Mel sat down across from Erebus, making sure Atisha was okay with it beforehand. They didn't want to load all the work onto only her. At first it was awkward, not sure where to really start the conversation, so they stared out the window. Mel pointed out two dogs waiting outside of the convienience store, sitting patiently awaiting their owner's return. "Hey, look it's us." One of the dogs was a mostly brown borzoi, sitting next to a spotted pitbull. Through their glasses, Mel looked across the table at Erebus, watching as he looked down at the dogs. That apparently was all it took for Erebus to start talking about his dog, showing Mel pictures of the massive canine. He was cute, they had to admit. What was even cuter was the pictures that must have been taken by someone else, of Erebus on the floor with the dog laying on top of him. The rest of the conversation came naturally, talking about their favourite breeds of dogs, and then about distaste of certain words.

"-I've never thought about it, but I guess 'lubrigous' sounds like a phallic-shaped word." Mel shrugged, shaking their head slowly at how silly they were being.   
"It is very much a phallic-shaped word, Mel." He sounded so confident, leaning back in his chair with a smirk. 

     They had never thought this before but Mel wished they could freeze time and hold this moment forever, with Erebus smirking at them from across the table and the smell of coffee filling their senses. The sun setting through the window illuminated his face in a way that made him look ethereal, his dark skin practically glowing. He was captivating and Mel couldn't look away from him, not that they wanted to. 


End file.
